An Unexpected Adventure
by Pookie Witherspoon
Summary: Nia is watching Naruto just like any other day when suddenly she falls through the TV. She then meets team 7 and becomes a ninja and joins them, but being a ninja is a lot harder than she thought. Will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

**An Unexpected Adventure**

**Hey guys, this is my first story so be nice please. Oh, and I also want to give a shoutout to wolffang09, 'cause she's awesome like that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, no matter how awesome it may be.**

'Rinnnnng,' my alarm clock screamed for the fifth time. I'll kick myself later for setting it 5 times over. I hit the snooze button and trudged over to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, my black hair messier than ever and my weird violet eyes staring right back at me. I got my hair from my dad and my eyes from my mom. I live by myself in an old and abandoned house. I don't go to school, I don't have friends, and everyone thinks I'm dead, like my parents. Now, you're probably wondering why I set my alarm if I don't go to school. Well, I set my alarm so that I will have enough time to go down to the TV store and watch some Naruto. I have watched Naruto ever since I was around 5 years old. My dad had introduced it to me one day after school.

_Flash back_

_ I was on the bus home listening to my best friend, Beatrice, blab on and on about how some boy had pushed her over in the hallway and didn't even say sorry. Sometimes her stories can be so interesting, and other times they are really boring, like today. No matter what, she always has a story._

_ "Boys are always so rude and only care about themselves." She complained._

_ "Yeah…" I said, not really listening any more._

_ "Are you even listening?!" she yelled._

_ "Uh… Oh look, my house!" I said, and ran out of the bus as fast as possible and into my house._

_ "Hi Dad," I said as I shut the door ", how was work?"_

_ "Pretty good, hey, do you want to watch this anime with me?"_

_ "Sure, what's it called?"_

_ "Naruto." He said, but he had pronounced it wrong. Ever since that day we sat on the couch and watched Naruto after school ever night._

___End Flashback_

Watching Naruto at the TV store was actually really cool because there were like ten TVs there in the little window, but as I was walking up, I noticed one of the TVs wasn't working. The whole screen was black except for one little colorful dot in the middle.

'Oh well," I thought', not my problem.' And I continued to watch my show. By the middle of the episode, that dumb broken TV started making a load ringing sound. I walked up to the window and smacked the glass, but my hand went right through the glass and into the TV and before I knew it I was falling toward the ground. I closed my eyes tight and covered my face with my arms, bracing myself for impact. Right before I hit the ground I felt someone catch me. I was so shaken up that, even once we landed, I still clung on to the person, tears running down my face.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I didn't see her falling!" a loud mouthed kid yelled.

"Shut up loser and give her some space." A very mopey kid said.

"Sasuke-kun I can't believe you caught her! You're so cool!" shouted a girly voice.

"Shut up and give her some space!" the mopey kid shouted again. By now I was hyper ventilating, but my vision had cleared and I could finally see who had caught me. My eyes widened as I noticed who he was. He was Sasuke Uchiha off of Naruto. I quickly let go and apologized, but I still couldn't find the strength in my legs to stand up. I probably looked like an idiot sitting there staring at the three. The loud one was Naruto and the girly one was Sakura.

"So, what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"N-Nia." I stuttered.

"You should sit here until Kakashi-sensei comes." Sakura said sweetly, but I could see in her eyes that she hated my guts.

"Sakura, you stay here and watch Nia while Naruto and I go find Kakashi." Sasuke said.

"If we couldn't find him any day before what makes you think we'll find him now?" Naruto asked.

"Well I don't see you coming up with any better ideas." said Sasuke.

"Ok, let's go find Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted excitedly, and the two of them poofed off into nowhere. About 15 minutes later they returned.

"We can't find him anywhere!" Naruto shouted.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, I…" Kakashi started, but was cut off by Naruto.

"No time, this girl is hurt and needs your help!"

"What happened?"

Then Sakura and Naruto both started talking at the same time and it was really hard to understand what they were trying to say.

Then Kakashi interrupted them and said "Ok, let me rephrase that, Sasuke, tell me what happened."

As Sasuke was explaining to him what had happened, I was able to get a good look around. I was in the training field with the three logs in the middle. You could tell they were training because the trees had cuts on them and some were knocked down.

"Are you hurt?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't think so…" I said.

"Well let's just take you to the hospital to be safe, ok?" He said with that weird eye smile.

"Ok." I said while getting up off of the ground. Then all of us headed off to the village.

**End of chapter 1! Hope you liked it! **** Tell me what you think, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for reviewing mg4of6 and Wolffang09! I love you so much!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

'_Thought'_

"Talking"

_Flashback_

As we were walking into the village I tried to get a grip on what had just happened.

'_Okay, recap,' _I thought_, 'I was watching TV, then I fell… through the glass? But how is that possible? I don't see-'_

"Nia, are you ok?" Naruto asked," You're staring off into space, is everything alright?"

"Wha- yeah, everything is fine. I'm just… thinking." I answered.

Then there was a long and awkward silence. I was ok with it though, because I really needed to get a grip on reality. After we walked about another 15 yards my head suddenly started to hurt really badly and I felt my legs gave way under me. I fell to the ground and curled up in a little ball, Naruto was trying to say something, and so was Sasuke, but my head was ringing so bad that I could not hear them. I closed my eyes and passed out.

I woke up in a strange and empty room. My head was fuzzy and I could not think straight. I knew I was in some sort of dream when a man walked in through the wall. I tried to make out his features, but there was a bright light behind him and I could not see that well.

"Hello," He said with a deep voice.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am the one who sent you here." He answered.

"Th-that didn't really answer my question…" I said in almost a whisper.

"Hahaha!" he laughed and it echoed through the room and gave me a creepy feeling. "You crack me up, Nia."

"Just tell me what you want and why you sent me here." I demanded.

"Ok, ok," he said, "now, I don't want anything, but I did send you here for a reason. Nia, you live a lonely life by yourself in an old and abandoned house. You thrive to find someone that is like you, sad and alone. Someone who had it all then lost it all."

"I don't understand what you're trying to say…" I said.

"What I'm trying to say is that I sent you here so that you would not be alone any more. So maybe you won't have to live a lonely life anymore." He answered.

"I still don't get it," I said, "Why would sending me to my favorite TV show not make me lonely anymore? And why do you care anyway?"

"I will explain that all in time, my dear. Now I only have time to tell you what is important. I have given you enough chakra to preform quite a few jutsus. I will also teach my own jutsu over time," he said.

"Okay, cool, but what time are the characters in? Is it before or after the chunin exam?" I asked.

"You can find that out on your own, for now you have to go." he said, and I fell through the ground.

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

I don't know what happened. We were just walking and she fell. I tried to catch her but I was too late. She fell and hit the ground. Hard. She curled up into a little ball and just sat there. Naruto was the first one to react.

"Nia!" he yelled. I ran over and picked her up. She was really pale and shivering a lot.

"Come on, we have to get her to the medical base." I said, and took off.

The farther we got the worse she got. She was really cold and hyper ventilating.

"We need to hurry, she's getting worse!" I shouted. By time we got there she was freezing cold, but still breathing. I rushed her into the hospital and to the front of the line.

"She needs help, now!" I shouted.

"Okay, what happened and what is her name?" The nurse asked sweetly, as if there wasn't a girl dying in my arms.

"We found her in the woods. She passed out when we were walking back to the village. I think her name is Nia." I said.

"Ok, her room is on the first floor, third room down." She said with that annoyingly sweet voice.

"Thank you." I said, and we rushed off to her room.

**Yay, chapter 2 is done! Tell me what you think! Hope you enjoyed! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am sooooooo sorry for making you guys wait for so long! I feel like such a jerk! It's just that **_**a lot**_** has been happening lately and I haven't had time to sit down and write a chapter. I also had **_**major**_** writers block. I am going to try and get in the rhythm of writing a chapter every 2 weeks so this does not happen again, but you never know when the computer is open. Also, please excuse my grammar; I am not the best speller, as you may have already found out. Now, on to the story! **

I woke up in a hospital bed, and instantly I was struck with fear. The last time I had been in a hospital was when my parents died. It was miserable, and they wouldn't let me leave. One day, when the nurses thought I was asleep, I overheard them talking.

_Flashback_

_ "Poor little girl, so young to have to go through so much."_ _said a very girly nurse, pity dripping from her words._

_ "Yeah, hopefully she will find a good family in foster care. "said a nurse with a very sweet voice. I know this nurse, her name is Roseanne. She took care of me for the first few days I was in the hospital. Her saying that made me realize two things. One, it was true that my parents were dead and two, I was now an orphan and I would have to go to foster care. I was instantly struck with fear and grief and I realized that what I had desperately wished to be a dream was now a reality. My reality. I knew what I had to do. I refused to go to foster care so, that night, I ran from that hospital, and back to my abandoned house. When searched for clues, the police realized it was an unstable house, so they condemned it. For some reason they never tore down that house._

_End Flashback_

The first thing that came to my mind is that they might put me in an orphanage or something. Then I heard some people walking down the hall and they stopped at my door. When the door opened I was greeted by that creepy eye smile of Kakashi's.

"Ah, looks like your awake." He said in a kind voice. Then Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke walked in.

"Nia, you're awake! I thought you died!" Naruto screamed.

"Yeah, me to." I replied weakly.

"So, how ya feelin'?" Naruto asked.

"Pretty good." I lied. I still had a horrible headache, but all I wanted to do right now is leave. "So, when are we leaving?" I asked.

"Hopefully soon," Kakashi said with a smile ", let me go ask the doctor. Be back in a sec." He said and then he left the room.

After a long silence, I finally decided to say something.

"Um, thank you for, you know, saving me back there." I said sheepishly. I may sound stupid, but keep in mind that I hadn't talked to another person in years.

"Hm, just don't bother me, alright?" he said in the same mopey voice as before.

"Sasuke, there's no need to be jerk, she just woke up!" Naruto screamed.

"Ye-yeah! Ya butt!" I yelled, a smile tugging at my lips. I forgot how much fun it is to pick on other people!

As soon as I said that, Sasuke sent an evil glare my way, Naruto burst out laughing, and Sakura started saying things like 'You shouldn't say that to Sasuke!'. Then Sasuke did something no one expected.

He smirked and said, "Great, another Naruto." Then walked out of the room. Naruto and I looked at each other then burst out laughing. Then Naruto started crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Naruto turned to me and said "I never had a real friend before. You are my friend, right?"

"Yes, of course! Why wouldn't you be my friend? You stuck up for me when mopey was being a jerk, so that means your my friend." I said with a big, stupid grin on my face.

"Thanks,*sniff*, Nia" Naruto said in a happy voice.

"No problem." I said. Just then Kakashi and Sasuke walked into the room.

"I have good news and I have bad news, what do you want to hear first?" Kakashi asked.

"Um, good news, I guess." I stuttered stupidly.

"Ok, good news is, you leave tomorrow, bad new, you have to stay with us until we are sure you are healthy." He said.

"Why is it bad that I have to stay with you guys? That kinda hurt my feelings…" I said, holding back a laugh.

"Well, um, you see, it uh… I don't know why it's bad news, I just thought you would want to go home…" he said sheepishly.

"Yeah, about that, is there anywhere I can stay? I don't really have a home." I said.

"Nia, you can stay with me!" Naruto shouted in a happy voice.

"I doubt she would want to stay with you, loser." Sasuke said in the same jerky voice as always. But he did save my life, so I had to treat him with _some_ respect.

"There is a place down the road, do you have any money?" Kakashi asked.

"Um, no, sorry." I said, "I actually wouldn't mind staying at Naruto's, to be honest." I said.

"Fine, but I warn you, it's filthy." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Yeah, it's disgusting." Sakura said.

"Yay, we are going to be roomies!" Naruto shouted, and I instantly regretted my decision.

**Hope you enjoyed! Be sure to review!**


End file.
